19990313 NoteForDonner
A Note for Donner Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kieran 7th/6th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Travian 5th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Grackle 7th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Prince Donner 8th//5th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Fingle Shimmerstone 6th/5th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Colin 8th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Kill'Dar 7th/7th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Session Summary Let the Truth be Known Following the last session, Kieran has gained the ability to Comprehend Languages at will. Eager to test his new ability, he looks for something to read. Kieran: So, do we have anything? Donner: Yeah, we've got this scroll. I think we found it on the body where we found Dirgir. Kieran: Well, let me take a look at it. Kieran is unable to read the scroll. After some discussion with the group, it is likely that the scroll has some permanent version of Confuse Languages or is magically obscured. He attempts a Dispel Magic on the scroll which appears to remove the magical obscurement. Kieran then finds the scroll to be encoded in some special cipher, but is able to use his newfound ability to read the scroll. Dearest Jared, Our son Marcus is safe with my sister Sara in Aquataine. Kalak's hunters will never find him. If you succeed in your quest, seek him out that he may know his heritage. He is known now as Tegil. Love, Melinda From Kieran's knowledge of history, the name Tegil rings a bell--he was King of Aquataine and died some 35 years ago. Donner's father was the successor. After further discussion, mainly using Donner's knowledge of his family tree and Kieran's knowledge of history, it appears that Donner is not just the great-grandson of the cousin of the last King of the West, but is in fact, a direct descendant of the King of the West. Considering the political situation in the Lower Kingdoms, the group decides that this is best kept secret for now. It is unclear whether Fulchar's recovery will prevent the return of Aishapra. So, the group has dinner with George to discuss the issue. The following is discussed: It seems unlikely that Fulchar's recovery will prevent Aishapra's return. Keeping Fulchar away may not help, since there are alternate magical means of contacting elemental planes. George avoids the Kennetar tax by buying the books through Bellairno and doing the exchange outside the walls. Usually, he receives the book by courier, which costs a bit extra but considerably less than the 50% tax rate of Kennetar. By becoming a member of the Guardian Circle, the individual is linked spiritually to a paraplane. This paraplane was set up by Orion and the link was set up as part of the runes surrounding Home in 857. Ansrak Through the Looking Glass Meanwhile, back in Kennetar, Ansrak goes through the rest of Tsevek Dys's quarters. There, he finds several documents, and enough money to get the guild partially back on its feet. He also finds some interesting bits of information: There is a bounty on the four swords of King Grith. Contact information for Angelique is via Ciarda Ac-leah. Recently, a bond has been paid for assassination allowed in Kennetar by Zachary for 1 individual plus associates. No guarantee for Guild intervention. Note to "discuss" unauthorized assassination by Graden and Ciarda. Guild sanctioned hit by "Redek" on an out-of-town individual at the library. Done as a favor to Redek. With the information he finds, Ansrak determines very little about whether his hold on the guild is secure. So, he heads to the temple of Hades for magical divination. Outside, he sees many templars practicing group tactics--they appear to be using tactics specific to fighting snakes. Inside, he meets Father Kultos, who provides the divinations for a fee. Ansrak's hold on the guild House Marvad lost a son. Though his cousin reigns still. The Travelers lost a lord, though his crown was not his own. The red-handed pilferer shall sleep restless but secure. Speak with Dead on Tsevek Dys Did you ever go under the name of Three-Finger Jack? I have had many names, not all my own. What is Redek's real name? Redek is unknown to me thought I did him services. What is the key to your code in your correspondence? Imperial secrets are kept within the Imperium's borders. Where are the exact locations of your other safehouses? My safety was guaranteed by immortality, though I slept beneath a warehouse. Later that day, Ansrak is given a message. Apparently one individual has come into town and wishes to talk to Ansrak. This individual, Vindorto, is apparently interested in meeting Donner and wishes to discuss some contract work. Vindorto is known to Ansrak as an expediter--one who solves problems for others for a fee.. Back at Home, the group leaves Fingle behind to scribe and learn spells, while they travel to Kennetar to gather more information. There, they decide to talk to Sindar and meet with Father Kultos concerning the assault on Blackvault. Grackle and Colin travel on horses, while the remainder of the group flies on the carpet. During the trip to Kennetar, the group on the carpet spots a large group of gnolls (~30) traveling across the Plateau. However, after some consultation, they decide to continue to Kennetar. Upon arriving at Kennetar, the group makes the obligatory visit to Bellairno's. There, they find that the Ioun Stone is gone and in its place is a familiar Dagger of Venom. Bellairno is quite proud to show the group his latest trade. He reaches into a pile and pulls out a bottle. Bellairno's assistant, Anders, notices this and hits the floor. Bellairno pulls open the stopper and the room fills with smoke. "Isn't it amazing?" asks Bellairno. Several minutes pass before the room clears. At this point, the group leaves. Next, the group heads to the temple of Hades, while Travian decides to drop by the local church of Athena. The group is let in without question and are granted an audience with Father Kultos. Kultos: It is good to see you. Our forces here are trained and ready. We were beginning to wonder when we would hear from you. Donner: Well, we were deciding about that ourselves. We figured that you would be minimally ready at this point. Kultos: Yes, well there are a few things you should know. Name: Name: Name: Name: XXXX TODO: Meeting with Kultos Meeting with Sindar Meeting with Ansrak Expediters R Us That evening, the group meets with Vindorto, an individual interesting in doing business with Donner. XXXX TODO: Expediters R Us